Green Eyes Outtakes
by KayBeth13
Summary: Well, this is just a collection of oneshots that I put together that I wanted to write during the production of Green Eyes but didn't quite fit into the story at that time. Must read Green Eyes first. Dean/OC
1. Banshees are Bitches

Dean, Sam and John were off on yet another hunt, and had been gone for five months. Kerry graduated from high school in the June two years ahead of schedule, and by July, she was off doing her own hunts. Bobby had even bought her a car to help, and not just any car. Kerry's dream car all her life had been a black 1967 Mustang GT390 with a black leather interior, so when she woke the morning following her graduation to find the car of her dreams in the driveway of the house, Bobby found himself losing his hearing for the next few days from the excited scream she released. The Winchesters all heard it too as Bobby had called John the moment he heard Kerry get out of bed. Dean burst out laughing and Sam smiled widely, not surprised in the least by her reaction. John had the same problem with his hearing that Bobby had, due to the fact that his ear had been next to the phone at the time of the scream.

At first, Bobby went with Kerry on hunts as she was only sixteen after all, and even though he knew she could more than handle most things that came her way, for his own peace of mind he wanted to see her in action with his own eyes before letting her completely on her own. John had tried to warn him against letting her go alone so young, but Bobby's simple answer shut him up.

"You do things your way, I do them mine. My baby girl is ready, so I'm letting her go. Even if I stopped her she'd still go, even if she had to drag me along with her and keep me locked in her car trunk to do so"

That phone call had occurred four months earlier, and now, Kerry was a fully fledged hunter that had started to build up a pretty good reputation, partly due to her dad but also due to her own talents and natural skills for the job. At the moment, she was at the Roadhouse, planning her next hunt to Minneapolis, where there were rumours of a banshee nestling at an old manor house. She sat at the bar with her map spread out in front of her, when suddenly a few pieces of paper were dropped down in front of her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the teenager standing in front of her.

"What is this Jo?"

"It's some stuff I collected for you to help with your hunt."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You're still not coming though."

"Because of my mom?"

"Partly, but also because you have no experience and I need someone who has field experience with me."

Jo huffed and walked off. Kerry simply rolled her eyes before flicking through the information Jo had given her and quickly pushing it aside as she already knew all of it. All week, Jo had been trying to get the other girl to let her come, but Kerry was not relenting, mainly because, as she said, Jo didn't have the experience that was needed for this hunt. Plus, there was the small fact that Kerry wasn't too keen on Jo, and if she could avoid having her there, she would.

Kerry finished her research and decided it was time for her to move out and get started. She threw her things in the back seat before setting out. Halfway there, she noticed a car following her. At first, she let it trail her, but she quickly grew annoyed and turned so that she was blocking off the other car. The other car slammed on their brakes, and when Kerry realized who her trailer was, she growled in annoyance and stormed over.

"Jo Harvelle! What the HELL are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Jo!"

"What!"

Kerry took a few breathes to calm herself. Jo may have been a few months older than her, but Kerry was the one who had trained to be a hunter for years, and there was no way she was about to let an inexperienced person come with her and put her and themselves in danger. It was going to be hard enough to protect herself, never mind trying to protect Jo on top.

"Go home."

"No"

Kerry gritted her teeth and fought the urge to hit the other teenager. Instead, she clenched and unclenched her fists a few time before calming down enough to speak without shouting. However, when she spoke, it was through clenched teeth.

"Fine. But the _second _I tell you to run, you do it. Understand?"

Jo nodded, a wide smile appearing on her face. Kerry sent her a glare before stomping of to her car, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did, and she quickly apologized.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to slam it so hard, I'm just so annoyed! Great, I'm talking to my car. I really am crazy."

She chuckled to herself as she thought about Dean and his habit of speaking to his car whenever he accidentally damaged it. Yet another thing she had picked up from him over the years she'd known him. As if on cue, her phone range and she quickly answered it, seeing that it was Dean himself.

"How's my favourite girl?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen your car for a few months now."

"Oh ha-ha very funny, I don't think. Ok, how's my favourite _human_ girl?"

"I'm not too bad, just on my way to Minneapolis on a banshee hunt."

"Alone?"

"Yup"

"You fully prepared? Do you have your shotgun and ear protectors in case it screams?"

"Dean! Yes, I have all that. I do know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, can't be too careful"

Kerry smiled, knowing that what he was really saying was that he was worried and wanted to make sure she would be safe on her own. Her phone suddenly beeped, signalling another incoming call, and she quickly said good bye before switching over to the other caller.

"Hello?" she asked

"Please tell me Jo is with you!"

"Hi Ellen. Yeah, she's with me"

"Why the hell is she with you!" was the older woman's' frantic response.

"I had nothing to do with it Ellen! She followed me in some crappy run down thing. I think its Ash's car to be honest. I tried to make her turn back, but she won't. Don't worry though; I'll keep her safe, I promise."

She heard Ellen sigh.

"Ok, I trust you to bring her back safe and sound. Please don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't. And I know, I'm to tell her she's up a certain creek without a paddle when she returns home"

Ellen chuckled and thanked her before hanging up. Kerry smiled, suddenly grateful that she always had two pairs of ear protectors with her, for no other reason than to protect her from the shouting Ellen would be doing when Jo returned home. It didn't take much longer for the pair of them to reach Minneapolis, and as soon as they were booked into a motel, Kerry rounded on Jo.

"I've spoken to your mother. Boy is she pissed at you, and so am I. we're setting out at 5 am tomorrow, no complaints and no arguments. You do exactly as I say. One thing against what I say and something happens to either of us I will personally hunt you down, ok?"

Jo wisely didn't answer, just meekly nodded her head. Kerry gave her a single nod and gave her a key to the room next to her own and also gave her the spare pair of ear protectors. She said nothing else to Jo, just went into her own room and slammed the door behind her.

The following morning, Kerry went out to the car, hoping that Jo had overslept, but to her disappointment, less than a minute later, the blonde walked out, ready to go. She sighed as they both got into the car, and ten minutes later, they found themselves at the old manor house. Kerry knocked on the door and soon an elderly lady answered the door.

"Ma'am? My name is Kerry Lancaster and this is my colleague Jo Leighton. We're here about the strange noises and screams you've been hearing?"

"Oh yes, please do come in. I'll point you to the right direction, and then I'm heading off for a while as I have a doctors appointment soon."

"Ok. We'll be as quick as we can."

"Thank you my dear."

Kerry smiled, glad that she was on another hunt, but also because the lady was so softly spoken and friendly, it was hard for her to not be softened up. Jo followed silently behind the two other women, and as soon as the old lady left, Kerry went into hunt mode, pulling out her gun and her ear protectors. She looked at Jo in anticipation.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, we aren't going anywhere until you get your ear protectors out"

Jo's eyes widened in horror and Kerry quickly bit her tongue to suppress the pure rage building up in her. She wordlessly and rather violently threw her ear protectors at the blonde, who barely caught it before it hit her in the face.

"Ok, so I'm going round the side to find this thing. As soon as I see it, I'' sneak round and shoot it. Thank God normal bullets work on these things. After that I will come back to you." Kerry said.

Jo nodded and Kerry disappeared off down the corridor, not paying her any more attention as she was too angry to even look at the other teenager at that moment in time. She soon heard a shuffling sound from behind one of the door and as she poked her head round to have a look, she saw the banshee softly swaying from side to side as she gazed out of the window. Kerry grinned, thankful that she had found it so quickly. Now all she had to do was shoot it, and that would be the end of the hunt, meaning she could get Jo home. She raised her gun and carefully aimed it, but just as she was about to shoot, there was a loud noise from behind her followed by the sound of someone cursing loudly. The banshee spun round to face Kerry and Kerry growled as she glanced behind her to see Jo entering the room. The banshee narrowed her eyes and the next thing Kerry knew, the door was slammed shut, preventing either of the girls from escaping. She raised her gun ready to fire, but the banshee saw and opened her mouth. Reacting on instinct, Kerry dropped the gun and covered her ears with her hands, but it wasn't good enough. The next second, a piercing shriek filled the room, causing the light bulb to explode, the room plunging into darkness.

Kerry screamed from the pain that filled her head, and when the screaming stopped, she uncovered her ears, only to find that she felt as though there was no sound. She coughed, but the only sound that reached her ears was a very, very faint muffle. She could barely see, but she knew the banshee was in the room somewhere. Unfortunately, without her eyesight or hearing, it was going to be an extremely risky challenge to hit the banshee without hitting Jo in the process. Not that she'd overly mind, but she knew Ellen would have something to say about it, and as Ellen was like a mother to her, she didn't want to disappoint or hurt her. Kerry closed her eyes and focussed as hard as she could. She could just sense that something was to her left. Suddenly, something touched her right arm, and she quickly spun round, placing her gun against its head and fired. A single shriek filled the room, making Kerry flinch, and the banshee dropped to the floor.

The room was still in darkness, so Kerry sensed where Jo was and grasped her arms, pulling her out of the room. The light in the corridor made her eyes water slightly, but Kerry blinked her eyes a few time and they soon settled. She grasped hold of the ear protectors from Jo's head and pulled them off.

"Next time I tell you to stay, you damn well STAY!"

She knew she was shouting extremely loudly as her voice wasn't even muffled to her ears, and Jo was flinching a lot. They left the house in silence and Kerry threw her keys to Jo. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but with her hearing so messed up, she knew she wouldn't be driving for at least a week until it cleared up again. When they got back to the motel, there was a car parked outside with a very pissed off Ellen standing next to it. Kerry got out of the car and explained to Ellen exactly what happened, and Ellen looked even more livid at Jo, especially when she found out that Jo's foolishness was the cause of Kerry's partial deafness. Kerry was rather grateful for the deafness though when she heard Ellen start shouting at her daughter.

Once she had a shower and Ellen had calmed down slightly, Kerry went out to ask Ellen to ring her dad and let him know why she's be home a few days later than normal, and also for her dad to let the Winchesters know. Ellen nodded, and she and Jo set off, leaving Kerry to go to the drug store to see if there were any medicines she could take to help with her hearing trouble.

Kerry barely spoke to Jo after that. As the girls grew older, they both became more stubborn and headstrong, and became much more hostile towards each other, to the point that if one entered a room where the other was, one of them would quickly be removed from said room before the shouting and possible fight could happen. Jo hated that Kerry would never accept that she could be a good hunter. Kerry hated Jo for deluding herself into thinking she would be good. Plus, the blonde did nearly cause her to go deaf, so she had a valid reason for her dislike. Kerry still loved Ellen like a mother, but even Ellen suggested to the feisty brunette that maybe it would be best for her to not come to the Roadhouse as often because of the disruptions. Kerry agreed, and didn't see either of them for years afterwards, all because of a stupid banshee.


	2. Coping With Grief

_Okay, this chapter is set between the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4 when Dean has died, Sam has left and Kerry is on her own hunting. This is set at the end of June, so Dean has been dead a month. I do not own the song, Sarah McLaughlan does._

_..._

Kerry felt as though she was about to explode. She'd been driving for almost nine hours now; she was cold, hungry and tired, but she forced herself to keep going. The only sound was the engine purring softly and the hard rain hammering on the hood, but even that was starting to annoy her. She let out a frustrated sigh and pressed play on her i-pod, breathing a sigh of relief when Nickelback came on. At least it wasn't any of Dean's favourites; that would have sent her over the edge. She drove for another fifteen minutes when the speakers went very quiet, to be followed by the sound of a lone piano playing softly. Immediately her eyes watered and for a second, her hand hovered over the power switch, but something inside her kept it playing and she found herself falling almost into a trance as she let the words absorb in her mind.

_Spend all your time waiting__  
__For that second chance__  
__For a break that would make it ok__  
__There's always one reason__  
__To feel not good enough__  
__And it's hard at the end of the day__  
_

She thought of Dean and how he had sacrificed himself to bring Sam back to life; he wanted to give his younger brother that second chance to make his life have meaning and for everything to be okay, but he should've realised that by dying, it would send his younger sibling into an almost animalistic rage that was fuelled only by revenge and hatred. Dean never felt that he was good enough to look after Sam, and that every night Kerry knew the older Winchester would go to bed with a thousand doubts in his mind. He just didn't seem to understand that Sam was willing to do the same for him as he did for Sam and she knew it had driven him mad at times.

_I need some distraction ooh beautiful release__  
__Memory seeps from my veins__  
__Let me be empty and weightless and maybe__  
__I'll find some peace tonight__  
_

Kerry didn't want to think about the pain and hurt of losing not one, but both of the brothers. Though Sam wasn't dead, he may as well have been for all the contact she'd had from him since he'd left. All she thought about constantly was growing up around the brothers, sharing so many moments with them, both sad and happy. All she wanted was for the memories to stop, but they just continued pouring into her mind, there was no stopping them no matter how hard she tried. She just wanted to lie down and let her mind shut down, long enough to find peace to have an unbroken sleep for once in her life.

She suddenly realised that her eyes were blurring to the point that she couldn't see the road clearly anymore, so she pulled over and cut the engine but still kept the music playing in the background and she let her head fall backwards and closed her eyes to try and contain the tears that were threatening to fall.

_In the arms of an angel__  
__Fly away from here__  
__From this dark cold hotel room__  
__And the endlessness that you feel__  
__You are pulled from the wreckage__  
__Of your silent reverie__  
__You're in the arms of the angel__  
__May you find some comfort here__  
_

She knew Dean was in Hell, and she knew he was probably being tortured and destroyed in ways she could only imagine, but a part of her couldn't help but feel as though somehow, he was being looked after by the angels. She remembered him telling her once that his mom used to tell him the angels were watching over him, and she could only pray that they indeed were keeping an eye at him and were protecting him somewhat from whatever he was going through. She hoped that he thought about Sam and herself, and that maybe he felt some comfort knowing that they were both trying to find a way to free him in their own ways.

Images of Dean's ruined body came to her mind, as well as the looks of sorrow on both Sam and her dad's faces. She could not longer contain her tears and sobs began to wrack through her body, shaking her violently. She punched the steering wheel in front of her, but all that did was fill her with even more sorrow and her sobs began to come harder and faster.

_So tired of the straight line__  
__And everywhere you turn__  
__There are vultures and thieves at your back__  
__And the storm keeps on twisting__  
__You keep on building the lie__  
__That you make up for all that you lack__  
__It wont make no difference__  
__Escaping one last time__  
__It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh__  
__This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees__  
_

She knew by the end that they were all so tired and weary of the true hard fact that no matter what they did, Dean was going to die, and there was a strong chance he was never coming back. It was like there was a straight line leading him directly to Hell, and it didn't matter how many twists and turns they tried to take, he would still be dragged straight back onto that line and getting closer to the end each time. The fact that demons were also after them didn't help; they all knew that the demons were trying to send Dean to Hell faster than scheduled and it was so hard to keep them away at times. He kept saying it would be okay and that everything would be fine, but Kerry knew he was lying; it was there in his eyes. Every time she thought of his eyes, and the sorrow and terror of dying there, she was filled with a sense of complete helplessness and hopelessness.

This time was different though. As the lyrics of the song lead into the chorus once more, her thoughts were brought back to the thought that angels were watching him, but then she suddenly realised that it was impossible. If they had been, if God had really been watching him, then they never would have let him die. Her sobs continued and her sadness increased, but a swell of anger began to bubble in her stomach too. Suddenly, she felt as though she was suffocating and she just had to get out of the car. She let out a loud, angered scream and ripped her i-pod out of the socket, immediately halting the music. She threw the door open and stepped out, not caring that the rain was pounding onto her skin, soaking her within seconds. All she knew at that moment was that she was angrier than she had ever been in her life, and she felt torn inside as if someone had ripped her apart. She felt her i-pod sitting in her hand and with a cry, she threw it as hard as she could on the floor, instantly smashing it. She watched as the rain swept the small broken pieces away, but she still didn't feel better. In fact, she felt worse. She threw back her head and screamed up at the sky as loudly as she could.

"I believed in you, you bastard! For one moment, I actually thought that you would stop this from happening. I should've known though, you don't care about anyone! People say to believe in God, but how can I when I've lost all faith I ever had! **I hate you**!"

Her voice fell hoarse with the effort and she dropped to her knees, her sobs finally slowing. It was only then that she realised that she was shivering fiercely due to the cold and she was likely to develop hypothermia but she was beyond the point of caring. She stood up and climbed back into her car before carrying on to her destination, with a slight regret for destroying her only source of music and distraction. As she continued down the road, she thought back to the song, the chorus echoing like a ghostly, haunting chant in her mind.

_You're in the arms of an angel__  
__May you find some comfort here__  
__Some comfort here_


End file.
